


La llegada de Minho

by aribakemono



Series: Piezas del laberinto [3]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-14 06:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16487765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aribakemono/pseuds/aribakemono
Summary: Tiene que llevarse las manos a la frente para poder ver.





	La llegada de Minho

**Author's Note:**

> Minho sí que fue de los primeros 50 en llegar al Claro. Sin embargo, creo que de esta manera dará más juego para lo que tengo en mente. ¡Espero que no os importe el cambio!

El día que llega al Claro, lo primero que ve es la cara de un chico, la tez negra, la mirada preocupada y el ceño fruncido, y su mano tendida para ayudarle a levantarse. La luz del Sol crea un aura brillante y cegadora a su alrededor, y tiene que llevarse las manos a la frente para poder ver.  
  
Hay _decenas_ de chicos que le observan de pie como si fuera un bicho raro, un montón de desconocidos en completo silencio, sorprendidos y atemorizados. Alguien, no ve bien quién, chilla, “¡Otro chico!”, y se oyen unos murmullos, y otra persona (un chico alto y delgaducho, el cabello dorado largo y despeinado, tan sucio como su ropa) salta a su lado, se acerca a las cajas que han venido con él para analizarlas, mira al muchacho negro y murmura “¿CRUEL?” y luego “Quizás son víveres”. _Cruel, víveres_ , piensa. ¿Cruel? ¿Víveres? ¿Víveres para qué?  
  
Pero antes de poder ordenar sus pensamientos, todo el mundo se pone a hablar de repente y en cuestión de segundos, el murmullo se vuelve estridente, provocándole un dolor de cabeza…  
  
_Minho._  
  
Es lo que le viene a la mente. _Mi nombre es Minho_ , el único recuerdo que puede formar. Nada más. No… hay nada más. Quiénes son estos chicos, dónde está, de dónde ha salido, por qué está aquí… Nada. Nada de nada, no importa cuánto lo intente.  
  
_¿Pero qué-?_  
  
El pánico se le extiende por el cuerpo, infeccioso, haciéndole cobrar vida al fin. Ágil, sin darle tiempo a nadie a reaccionar, se levanta y aparta de un empujón al chico que tiene delante.  
  
El resto parece formar una barrera aún más impenetrable a su alrededor, varios “¡EH!” que suenan confusos y cabreados.  
  
Le da exactamente lo mismo.  
  
Embiste contra ellos, aprovechando lo inesperado de su movimiento para sorprenderles, romper el círculo y salir corriendo. A algunos parece divertirles, se echan a reír y le llaman algo, no oye bien el qué. Los demás… Los demás salen tras él. Puede oírles correr detrás, un “¡Paradle!”.  
  
Minho, sin embargo, no se detiene. Correr, _huir_ , es lo único que tiene sentido ahora mismo. Nada a su alrededor le es familiar. No sabe cómo ha llegado aquí, ni por qué. Está en una especie de campo enorme rodeado de muros descomunales, la hierba crece salvaje bajo sus pies, y su destino parece ser un bosque salido de la nada, que, tiene un _pálpito_ , no le conducirá a ningún lugar. ¿Dónde, dónde está? ¿Qué es este sitio? ¿Qué son esos muros? ¿Qué hay tras ellos?  
  
El corazón le bombea a mil por hora, pero no deja de correr. Siente las piernas fuertes y revitalizadas, su cuerpo parece _recordar_ haber hecho esto, pero no su mente. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que corrió así? Sus músculos parecen estar _entrenados_ , acostumbrados a soportar las molestias del sprint, pero cuando intenta rememorar una fecha, un lugar, un rostro concretos, los recuerdos se esfuman ante sus narices antes de que pueda alcanzarlos, no importa cuánto acelere.  
  
De repente, nota un golpe brutal a su derecha, alguien le estampa contra el suelo, y le relampaguea un dolor en los costados que le hace jadear. Nota peso sobre sus caderas, y unas manos firmes inmovilizando las suyas contra el suelo. Es el chico de antes, el rubio larguirucho, que tiene mucha más fuerza de la que aparenta, y parece estar _furioso_ , a juzgar por cómo se le enciende la mirada. Minho forcejea, el pánico y la ira subiéndole por la garganta, pero el rubio no cede.  
  
— Estate quieto — dice entre dientes.  
  
Minho continúa. El chico mantiene las manos férreas sobre sus muñecas, pero si consigue quitárselo de encima, quizás… Nunca ha sido obediente. No lo recuerda, la verdad, pero hay algo en su interior que le incita a _no dejar de moverse_.  
  
Está a punto de contestarle que se vaya a tomar viento, las palabras se sienten como bilis en la punta de la lengua —como si el miedo fuera ácido en el estómago y le subiera por la garganta, inyectándose en todo lo que dice—, cuando oye de lejos unos pasos agitados. Gira la cabeza con cuidado de no mostrarle el cuello al rubio, no vaya a ser que le dé por clavarle un cuchillo, y ve a un grupito de chicos, no tantos como antes, acercándose, armados con palos enormes de puntas afiladas, herramientas muy rudimentarias pero efectivas, Minho está seguro de ello. El muchacho negro es el primero en llegar hasta ellos.  
  
— ¡Newt! — y, en cuanto está más cerca, añade—. Suéltale.  
  
El chico se agacha junto a Minho, pero mira al rubio. No hay que ser muy listos para saber que es el líder. Niega con la cabeza, la mirada firme y autoritaria, y le coloca la mano en el hombro al delgaducho, que se queda unos instantes observándole antes de apartarse. _Newt_ , piensa. _Qué nombre más raro_ , pero aprovecha que está libre de agarre para quedarse sentado sobre el césped. Si espera al momento adecuado, podría huir. No está seguro de que el bosque sea una salida, y más teniendo en cuenta los imponentes muros que se alzan a su alrededor. No obstante, hay puertas abiertas entre los muros, así que quizás pueda escabullirse sin que le vean y averiguar dónde… El peso del chico desaparece de sus caderas, pero, aunque se levanta de su cintura, se queda agachado a su lado, mirándole fijamente con la mirada más severa que ha visto jamás.  
  
— No intentes huir, _verducho_ —le advierte el chico negro, con el tono monocorde, como si se hubiera aprendido la frase de memoria.  
  
— Tampoco es como si tuviera escapatoria, Alby — añade otro chico, la piel tostada por el Sol y el pelo moreno descuidado, la nariz larga y puntiaguda como el pico de un pájaro. Se aferra al palo afilado como si le fuera la vida en ello. Quizás lo hace. No hace falta ser un genio para saber que habla de _algo más_ , mucho más rotundo y contundente. _No hay escapatoria_.  
  
El rubio se yergue grácil y se sacude la tierra y los trocitos de hierba de los pantalones. No es que haga mucha diferencia, pero quizás lo hace más por inercia que por higiene. Se coloca junto al tal Alby, en silencio.  
  
— No digas eso, David —le regaña el líder.  
  
Es una estampa curiosa, porque Alby es más pequeño que él. Ambos deben rondar su edad, más o menos. David no es muy agraciado, pero es músculos y altura y un cuerpo definido. Por el contrario, la constitución del otro es algo más pequeña, menos hinchada y más intelectual. Sin embargo, habla con la convicción de un líder y su presencia se multiplica por cuatro al cruzarse de brazos y mirar directamente a los ojos a los demás y…  
  
_Wow_.  
  
David se encoge sobre su sitio, y asiente. Alby le sonríe. Lo de ser líder parece salirle con toda naturalidad. Le da un poco de envidia, siendo sinceros, aunque no está muy seguro de por qué. Cuando se gira hacia él y se sienta a su lado, apoyando la cabeza en sus propias rodillas, y le pregunta si va a seguir intentando huir, Minho se siente algo intimidado. Niega con la cabeza, sin estar seguro de si está le diciendo la verdad o le está mintiendo, y Alby le cree. Con un pequeño gesto y una sonrisita en la cara, ordena al resto del grupo que se marche. Newt parece dudar un segundo, probablemente temiendo que Minho vuelva a escaparse, hasta que decide dar media vuelta e irse por donde ha venido.  
  
— ¿Cómo te llamas?  
  
— Minho.  
  
Alby asiente, amable. No parece especialmente mayor, ni muy grande —es probable que tenga más músculos que él—, pero Minho se siente un niño pequeño a su lado. Al verle sonreír, se relaja casi de inmediato.  
  
— Al menos eres más amable que el rubio —comenta en voz baja. Alby se echa a reír y le da unas palmaditas en el hombro antes de sentarse a su lado en el suelo. “Newt es un buen chico”, le oye decir, pero decide ignorarlo. _Buen chico, lo que yo te diga_.  
  
Minho aprovecha para echar un vistazo a su alrededor. Frente a él puede ver a unos cuantos jóvenes cargar con los barriles que han subido con él en esa especie de caja-ascensor, y llevarlos hacia su campamento. Junto a las casas de madera, bastante mal hechas para ser sinceros, otro grupito de chicos está labrando la tierra, como si estuvieran cultivando algo. A su derecha, se encuentra el bosque. Si es lo suficientemente rápido, podría perderse entre los árboles, y luego escabullirse por la puerta de los muros más cercana.  
  
— ¿Recuerdas algo? —interrumpe Alby sus pensamientos. Minho se gira hacia él y le ve mirándolo fijamente, sin fiarse del todo.  
  
Le molesta que no se fíen de él. Quien está en peor posición es él, sin recuerdos, en un lugar desconocido con un montón de desconocidos, es él quien debería sentirse amenazado. Si no quieren confiar en él, vale. Pero necesita respuestas antes de intentar escaparse, o se va a volver loco.  
  
— ¿Qué es este sitio? ¿Qué hacemos aquí?  
  
A pesar de la desconfianza, Alby le sonríe como le sonrió a David, con la misma amabilidad y calidez. Minho no está muy seguro de cómo sentirse, así que aparta la mirada. A  
  
— Lo llamamos el Claro. Para la otra pregunta no tengo respuesta.  
  
  
— Qué original —responde sin pensar. Alby sonríe. Está seguro de que eso, lo de hablar sin pensar, es una cualidad que debía molestar a alguien. Si tan solo recordara a quién…  
  
— ¿Entonces no recuerdas nada?  
  
Lo intenta. Vaya que si lo intenta. Desde que se ha despertado en este maldito lugar, ha estado intentando acceder a algún recuerdo, pero parece como si alguien los hubiera guardado todos con candado y hubiera lanzado la llave al océano. Minho se lleva las manos a la cabeza, frustrado. Le duele estar forzándose tanto, pero es que… nada. En blanco. Es como caminar por un palacio sin muebles, con la única compañía del sonido de tus propias pisadas. Es insoportable.  
  
— No, _foder_ — dice. La palabra le es extraña a los oídos, pero tiene cosas peores por las que preocuparse—. ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué no me acuerdo de nada? ¿Quién soy? ¿Quiénes sois vosotros? ¿Y qué es este sitio?  
  
Alby suspira, y Minho tiene la sensación de que le ha decepcionado de alguna manera, pero el chico coloca una mano en su hombro, firme y cálida. No le entiende. No entiende por qué le trata tan bien, si se supone que es una amenaza.  
  
— Nos pasa a todos —le asegura—. La verdad es que pensé que, habiendo llegado como has llegado, serías la respuesta a nuestras preguntas…  
  
Minho se aparta de su toque y le mira con el ceño fruncido. ¿De qué está hablando? A Alby se le desvía la mirada un momento hacia algo tras él, a su izquierda. Al girarse, Minho puede ver a Newt vigilándoles desde la distancia con total descaro, apoyado en su estúpido palo. Por algún motivo, eso le cabrea. O no. En realidad, está enfadado desde el principio, la ira arremolinándose en su estómago, y es eso lo que le hace explotar. No puede evitar subir el tono al volver a hablar.  
  
— ¿Qué quieres decir con… llegar como he llegado? ¡Déjate de malditos enigmas y de poner tu estúpida voz de interesante! ¡Hazme el fuco favor de decirme qué es este sitio!  
  
Alby no reacciona, no parece muy intimidado por sus chillidos. Por supuesto, eso le exaspera todavía más.  
  
Minho le coge del cuello de la camiseta, y el chico le agarra del brazo con fuerza para separarse, pero no cede, no va a ceder si no le van a dar respuestas. Le va a dejar un ojo morado y, en dependencia de lo que le diga, le dejará el otro a juego. Está a punto de pegarle, pero al tal Newt le falta tiempo para aparecer de la nada y darle con el palo en el costado, y apuntarle justo al cuello con la afiladísima punta. A Minho le hierve la sangre al verle sobre él, de pie, los nudillos blancos alrededor del arma. El rubio le altera, con esa sequedad y ese malhumor, esa manera de mirarle como si fuera escoria.  
  
En cuestión de segundos, hay un corrillo de chicos a su alrededor.  
  
— ¡Newt! ¡No! Déjale, está nervioso. No recuerda nada, ¡es como nosotros!  
  
Por toda respuesta, el larguirucho acerca un poquito más la punta al cuello de Minho. Le roza, lo suficiente para notarla, pero no para hacerle una herida. Aún.  
  
— No me fío —comienza.  
  
Minho no puede frenarse antes de hablar.  
  
— ¿Te crees que yo sí?  
  
La antipatía que siente por Newt debe de ser mutua, porque el chico aprieta el agarre del palo, parece irritado por su respuesta. Probablemente no es lo más inteligente que podría haber dicho. Pero _que le jodan_. El rubio hace un pequeño movimiento con el palo, que seguramente debe pasar desapercibido para todos los demás, pero no para él, porque la punta de madera le hace una rascada superficial en el cuello. Escuece y, aunque no va a reconocerlo, a Minho se le acelera el corazón de puro terror.  
  
— No eres como nosotros —comienza Newt— ¿Por qué has venido en la Caja? ¿Por qué un mes después que nosotros? ¿Qué significas? ¿Quién eres? —no entiende una sola palabra de lo que dic, está _loco_. O habla como tal, al menos, y el brillo colérico de sus ojos… No. No es un brillo normal. Tiene… Tiene los ojos aguados, se da cuenta. El pánico le paraliza. Si nadie le detiene, Newt le va a… — ¡DIME! ¡DINOS POR QUÉ ESTAMOS EN ESTE MALDITO LUGAR!  
  
Después de eso, todo pasa demasiado rápido. Newt está a punto de clavarle la lanza y matarle cuando un par de chicos, junto con Alby, le agarran por la espalda y lo alejan de Minho a la fuerza, a pesar de sus forcejeos.  
  
— David —dice el líder de repente. El chico de antes, el de la nariz como el pico de un pájaro, se coloca a su lado —. ¿Puedes hablar con Minho y contarle un poco la situación, por favor?  
  
Es un “Vigílale” alto y claro, Minho no es tonto. David asiente, y rápidamente le tiende la mano para ayudarle a levantarse, pero la ignora y se levanta por sí solo. A unos metros, ve a Alby coger a Newt, que parece algo más calmado, por los hombros y llevárselo a las casas del campamento. El resto de chicos se quedan mirando a Minho con mala cara, algunos armados con palos como los de Newt, preparados por si deben atacarles. Está a punto de pasar por delante de ellos y marcharse de este estúpido lugar para adentrarse en el bosque, cuando David le coge del brazo y le arrastra hacia el campamento.  
  
— ¡Eh, tío!  
  
David le fulmina con la mirada en cuanto trata de apartarse.  
  
— Hazme el favor de cerrar el pico y estarte tranquilo —murmura el chico, la voz grave y el tono peligroso, apretándole un poco más el brazo—. No queremos hacerte daño, pero si te pones así tendremos que encerrarte.  
  
Quiere decirle que no es culpa suya que tengan a un loco entre ellos, pero supone que es más inteligente no decir nada. Con un suspiro, Minho se deja conducir hasta una de las cabañas. No están muy bien construidas, apenas unos cuantos palos mal atados con cuerdas endebles, algunas están aún a medias, pero al menos hay unas telas puestas a modo de hamacas que parecen cómodas. El aroma a comida, a carne y verdura fritas, le viene de repente y, como si su estómago lo notara, le ruge. David rebusca entre lo que supone que son sus cosas y, al darse la vuelta, le tira un par de trozos de pan. Se lo tiene que agradecer. Quizás le ha subestimado.  
  
Minho se lleva el pan a la boca sin muchos miramientos, y David le observa comer unos segundos antes de decidir sentarse en el suelo, cruzado de brazos, y comienza a hablar mirando a todas partes menos hacia él.  
  
— Cuando llegamos al Claro, hará cosa de un mes, éramos cincuenta chicos. —hace una pausa larga, que Minho aprovecha para concentrarse en el sabor del pan. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comió pan…? Pero _nada_. Nada le viene a la mente. David se decide continuar un buen rato después, el tono muy serio y el rostro ensombrecido—. Ahora somos cuarenta y cuatro. No sabemos cómo llegamos, si fue por la caja o… nos dejaron. Solo que, cuando abrimos los ojos, aquí estábamos. Tú eres el primero en estar aquí que no es de los cincuenta originales y… bueno, como había comida y ropa que había a tu lado, creímos que, no sé. Que sabrías algo.  
  
David se muerde el labio, indeciso. Minho se obliga a no hacer ningún comentario. No quiere perder esta oportunidad de información.  
  
— Ese chico, Newt, me da un poco de mal rollo. No me… Siempre parece enfadado. No me gusta mucho. O triste, también parece triste a veces. Es un poco… O las dos cosas, sí, a veces parece las dos cosas a la vez—parece estar reflexionando más para sí mismo que para Minho. Hablando así, expresando sus pensamientos en voz alta, sí que parece un poco estúpido. Como si pensara caótico y le costara un mundo ordenar sus ideas si no tiene el discurso preparado con anterioridad—. Yo tampoco confío en ti.  
  
Supone que su mirada debería ser amenazante, pero no se siente así. No es la mirada de Alby, que, aunque calmada, inspira un cierto temor, una fuerza invencible. Tampoco es la de Newt, medio desesperada, turbada, llena de una emoción cruda y demasiado real. David le mira como debe mirar alguien que quiere resultar amenazante, pero que es incapaz de imaginarse a sí mismo haciendo daño. No da ningún miedo, así que se lleva el último trozo de pan a la boca y se encoge de hombros.  
  
— El sentimiento es mutuo.  
  


Para leer más, aquí están el resto de [Piezas del Laberinto](http://fabricadecafes.livejournal.com/39451.html).


End file.
